The HalfCountry Alchemist
by Roxi2Star
Summary: It's Ed, Al and Winry's second year at Hogwarts and everyone is coming back! But this time round the countries of the world are getting involved. Litterly. Sequel to Fullmetal Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ Welcome to the second part of the Fullmetal Phoenix series. Remember folks, it's a 4 way cross over. S I understand it's a lot to keep strait. So before you start, if you haven't read Fullmetal Phoenix, go do it or you will be sooo lost while reading this~ BTW this fic, unlike the last will contain yaoi. Lots and lots of it. ON WITH THE FIC!**

Edward woke up that morning feeling sore. He stretched his automail arm, and yawned. Alphonse's cat Dustan came up to Ed and purred slightly. Edward petted the silver animal, with his real hand before getting out of bed. He dressed in just a black long sleeve shirt, pants, and threw his hair in a messy pony tail before walking over to his brother's bed, and shaking him awake.

"Al, you're not allowed to sleep all day." He said

"5 more minutes…."

"Fine, but I'm not getting you when breakfast is done." Edward said walking out of the room. He walked into the Wesley's kitchen, to be greeted by Mrs. Wesley, a tall red headed man, with a long pony tail, and a very pretty girl with waist length silver hair.

"Oh good morning Ed, this is my oldest son Bill." She said smiling at the man. "And this is his….. Fiancé," She grimmest "Fleur."

"Hello!" Bill said warmly, holding out a hand to shake. Edward held out his right hand. Bill starred at it. "Whoa! That's cool." He said taking it and looking at it…. "Oh wait I'm sorry…." He said dropping it.

"Don't be. I guess it is pretty cool." He pulled up his sleeve showing him the whole thing.

"Wow!"

"Et iz someting huh?" Fleur said, not really showing interest in it.

"Well, you can talk about it later, Mr. Kirkland will be here soon, to put a charm on the house to make it bigger." Mrs. Wesley said. "Good thing to, we really wouldn't be able to fit too many more people in here." She sighed "That's a lot of people to cook for…."

A few minutes passed, and Alphonse, Winry, Ron, and Ginny had made their ways down stairs. They were all chatting until there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked to each other, and Mrs. Wesley answered the door. Arthur was standing there with a man a bit taller than him, with shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and a bit of chin stubble.

"Hello Molly. It's nice to meet you face to face." Arthur said

"As you, Mr. Kirkland… And who is this?" She asked

"Please call me Arthur, or would that be confusing with your husband? And this is Francis my…. Well we're… Umm…."

"We are lovars~" Francis said, holding Arthur to his chest.

"Shove off frog! But yes, that is the general idea."

"General idea? We have to kids together!"

"That's because you don't know how to keep it in your pants!"

"_Angleterre,_ you hurt me so!" Francis said pretending to be upset.

"Shut up…."

"Oh I feel like Tonio! Dealing with a cute boy pretending he hates you, but when you're alone he asks you to-"

"OK WE GET IT!" Arthur said covering Francis' mouth. "Anyway if you haven't figured it out this is France. So before he does something stupid let's get this charm casted." He said pulling out his wand, and walking out the back door. Everyone followed him, to see what he was going to do.

He was a few meters away the house, when he lifted his wand and yelled;

"_Ut domus haec maior!_" And the house grew a new addition. It looked to only be five more rooms. "There. That should be enough room for all of us."

"Hey, speaking of the others when are they coming?" Francis asked him.

"Yeah and which countries are coming?" Ron asked

"They should be here, sometime today, and as what countries are coming you'll just have to wait and see Ronald." Arthur said.

"HEY DAD HEY MOM!" A loud voice yelled from the sky. Everyone looked up and there were two people flying on brooms in the sky. A second later they landed. One was a few inches taller than the other but it was definite that they were twins. The taller, louder one of the two had messy sandy colored hair, big blue eyes a cow lick and glasses. The other, had longer sandy hair, blue eyes, glasses but instead of a cow lick he had a single long curl that came out by his hair part.

"THE HERO IS HERE BITCHES!" The taller one said, before laughing.

"Oh god morning Alfred, Mathew, you two are surprisingly early."

"Yeah man! I told you to except us before noon!" The Alfred said. "I even had Mattie spend the night so we could help each other!"

"Yeah, he thought it would be a good idea to have the coffee ready, so all we would have to was hit the button! No coffee-filter problems." Mattie said quietly.

"Good to hear my little _anges_ are helping each other~" Francis said smiling.

"Yeah mom! Anyway where are we sleeping?" Alfred asked

"Not sure yet. We should wait for the others because we're all going to have a roommate." Arthur told him

"Sounds good." Matthew said.

"Oh hey dad, are you in like a good mood or something? You haven't yelled at me yet!"

"Well yes I am. It's nice to be surrounded by magic again~"

"Cool! Anyway who's all coming? Lovs said he and Tonio were coming, but that's all I know of. Also I thought you hated Tonio, so why invite him?" Alfred asked.

"I'm not sure who's coming to be honest. Some were very vague about whether or not there were coming, and I do hate him. With a burning fiery passion, but he is the only person, other than Ivan and I don't want Ivan near the school, who can scare Francis, and we need to keep him under control…. Or who knows what could happen."

"Hey! I do not need to be controlled!" Francis said

"Yes you do…" Arthur mumbled.

The group of people went inside. A few minutes passed before the fireplace lit up in green and an albino man rolled out.

"THE AWESOME ME HAS ARIVED!" He yelled his red eyes lighting up.

"East, please calm down." Ludwig asked stepping out of the fire.

"Oh lighten up West!" Everyone in the room watched the two.

"Oh Gilbert! You were invited to!" Francis said smiling.

"Oh! Hey Franny!" He paused when his eyes fell on Mathew. Mathew turned red. "BIRDIE!" Gilbert yelled before pouncing on the smaller boy.

"Maple! Hi Gil." Mattie squeaked.

"I missed you Birdie~" Gilbert said with a sly grin on his face.

"I'm sorry about him Mrs. Wesley." Ludwig said to her "_Bruder _can be a pain…. In fact the whole Bad Touch Trio can be a pain."

"The what?" All the Wesley's asked.

"The Bad Touch Trio, the three most annoying countries in the world. It's made up of France, Prussia and-" But before Arthur could finish the fireplace lit up again and a very handsome tan man, with curly brown hair, big green eyes and a cheery disposition toppled out of it, then stood up. "Spain."

"Hola!" He said smiling.

"Oh boy…" Ludwig said.

"Oh Tonio!~ It's great to see you!" Francis said.

"Yeah now the trio is united again!" Gilbert said

"Si!" Tonio said smiling.

"Why are you called the Bad Touch Trio?" Alphonse asked.

"It's a long story." Tonio said.

_CRACK! _

"DAMMIT VENZIANO GET OFF!" a very angry voice yelled in a heavy Italian accent from the hall

"I'M SORRY FRATELLO!" A frantic voice yelled with an equally heavy Italian accent

"DAMMIT GET OFF- Ahhh~" The first voice yelled, before drawing a moan.

"Dude what are they doing?" Alfred asked as Tonio and Ludwig sprinted into the hall

"Feliciano are you ok?" They heard Ludwig ask

"Oh hey Germany~" The second voice said pleasantly. "Fratello and I are tied up again-ahh~"

"Shut u-ahhhhhh~~~ Oh god."

"Dios mio! LOVI YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

"SHUT UP ANTONIO-oh~"

Ludwig and Antonio came back in the room with two men, with dark hair, and tan skin. Both of them looked flustered, because the both had a stay curl, and those curls were tied together.

"HAHAHAH Oh dude! Lovs you and Feli are tied up again! THAT'S RICH!" Alfred said pointing

"Oh my…." Mathew said looking down

"Oh honhonhon~ Someone has a nosebleed!" Francis said

"Kesesesese yup!" Gilbert said.

Arthur just face palmed

"What's wrong with them?" Winry asked

"Ah you see miss~ These curls here" Antonio took the knot in his thumb and pointer fingers, and both men gave a sharp gasp "Are endorphin zones~ and when touched give a reaction as such!"

"Shut up! Oh~ just untie us! CAREFULLY!" "Lovi" yelled

"Can anyone handle hair well?" Ludwig asked

"I can." Winry said

"Yay! The pretty girl is going to untie us Fratello~ OH!" "Feli" said, but gasped when Winry set to work. While she was untying them the final person came through the fireplace. It was a small man with short black hair and brown eyes. Alfred excitedly shouted "KIKU! and pounced on him. "Feli" also looked like he wanted to do the same. Kiku blushed and said "Mr. America please!"

After Winry untied the twin boys, the smiling one pounced on Ludwig, and the frowning one just sat near Antonio glaring at everything and would blush is Antonio so much as looked at him.

"Well not that everyone is present I believe some introductions are in order." Arthur said addressing everyone.

**Ok that really leaned on Hetalia. But don't worry; it will jump around on what is the main anime/book/game. So yeah! I think I liked this chapter! Anyway~**

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rwar! Chapter two is here! Anyway this chapter will also lean on Hetalia…. Sorry if you don't know it….. You should. It's a great show. So on with the chapter! Oh and as for those of you who do know it. I think Lovi is a little OOC at times in this fic. JS. **

"Alright so I guess I'll go in order. So this is Prussia." Arthur said pointing to the albino man. "He is now Eastern Germany but we call him Prussia to separate him from Ludwig. That is the ever annoying Spain." He pointed to Antonio.

"You're not a walk in the park either Eyebrows." Antonio said frowning.

"Punk…. And they're the Italy twins. Feliciano is the North part and Lovino is the South part. We call them Romano and Veneziano to differentiate them, but we do call Feliciano Italy a lot." Arthur said them moved to the last person. "This is Kiku, he's Japan."

"Kon'nichiwa." Kiku said bowing.

"Ok so this is Edward Elric." Arthur said.

"Hallo." Edward said raising his hand slightly.

"His younger brother Alphonse." Alphonse nodded and looked down at his brother…

_ Wait when did Al get taller than me? _Edward thought but shoved it off.

"His mechanic Winry Rockbell." Winry smiled

"Our hostess Molly, her sons Bill, and Ron and her daughter Ginny. And-"

"Fleur! How did I not recognize you?" Francis said coming up to her.

"Have we met?"

"Non. I am France! I know the name and face of every citizen of France! You stick out in particular because you participated in the Triwizard Tournament!" Francis said.

"Ah yes." Fleur said. The two happily chatted in French, ignoring the others.

"Hey dad, I'm starved are we gonna like, eat?" Alfred asked.

"Is food all you think about?" Arthur asked irritated.

"No I think about heroes, video games, Kiku, Tony, and Lovs too! Speaking of Lovs…. Dude you owe me cash from our last bet!"

"What? You're the one that lost _stronzo._ If I remember correctly Wine bastard didn't get any from tea sucker that night." Lovino snapped.

"Dude you slept strait through it. I heard them!" Alfred said.

"I'm gonna need hard proof that you're not making it up."

"Mom, dad the last night Lovs spent the night while you guys were visiting and you got in that fight, did you guys have sex that night?"

"Um…" Arthur said

"Oui! We did! Arthur was very sweet and uke like that night!" Francis said pausing in his chat with Fleur.

"HA! See I told you! Hand it over!" Alfred said to Lovino.

"God dammit…." He pulled a gun out of his jacket and handed it to Alfred. "Here… Take the damn thing. Fucking burger bastard….."

"Sorry dude!" Alfred took the gun and pocketed it.

"Fuck you." Lovino spat with venom in his voice.

"Ha, ha no dude I'm covered!"

"In jizz?" Lovino asked a small smirk on his face.

"Ha, Ha! YUP!" Lovino rolled his eyes and leaned against Antonio absent mindedly.

"Well anyway…. We only have five rooms… And it was cheaper to get 5 large beds than 10 small beds so we're going to have to share." Ludwig said. "So make sure your comfortable sharing a bed with your roommate."

"Ludwig, can I sleep with you!" Feliciano asked

"_Ja, _I thought we were going to anyway…." Ludwig said

"Ve~ Yay!"

"Well if you too are together… Alfred-sama may I share with you?" Kiku asked him, a small blush on his face.

"Sure dude!" Alfred said putting an arm around him.

"Please don't touch me….." Kiku said

"Oh sorry." Alfred removed his arm frowning slightly.

"Hey Lovi~ can I slept with you?" Antonio asked.

"We're engaged you don't have to ask to sleep in the same bed as me." Lovino said pointing to the diamond ring on the necklace he was wearing.

"Gracias Lovi~" Antonio said bringing him into a hug.

"Bastard…."

"Hey Mattie! Can I-"

"Yes Gil." Mattie said before he could finish.

"Angleterre it looks like we shall be sleeping together~" Francis said winking at him. Arthur let out a long sigh.

"Alright, but remember our little rule. Keep your hand to yourself-"

"Unless you ask me to make beautiful passionate love to you, and make you cry out in-"

"BAD MENTAL IMAGES, MOM!" Alfred yelled hiding in the corner, putting his hands over his ears.

"Maple… Al's right… That is pretty gross." Matthew said frowning. "I'm not interested in learning how I was made."

"Wait." Edward said. "How WERE they born?"

"Oh honhonhon~ Well you see! It was a beautiful night in France, the moon was full and large in the sky. The mood was just right for-"

"NOT THAT PART YOU BOODLY WANKER!" Arthur shouted. "Well we… Did… That and the next day we found them. Countries aren't born like humans. When two have sex, and both are in search for land, a country may appear that is their child. In our case we had two."

"Wow, that's really interesting!" Alphonse said

"I guess." Arthur said.

EPIC TIME SKIP.

The next week was, hectic to say the least. With the countries adjusting to a new living environment, plus when you put them all in the same place, for an extended period of time it's bound to get hectic. Example,

"ALFRED YOU BLOODY GIT! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"BUT DAD!"

"NO, SHUT IT."

What were they fighting about? I have no idea…. .. And there's;

"OY POTATO BASTARD. KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY LITTLE BROTHER."

"But I-"

"NO SHUT UP." This next part had words that were too colorful to include in this fic.

Soon Hermione came. Well she was surprised to meet the countries. Remember? She was expecting mild mannered, smart insightful people. Well, as you can see that is not what she got. When Arthur led her into the living room where they were waiting she was blown away.

"Well Miss. Granger, these are the countries who agreed to come." Arthur. She looked onto the room of men. Hot, sexy men. Hermione almost slapped herself for thinking such a thing. But... Damn, they were hot. Every single one of them.

Alfred, she learned of first was the ideal of beauty with his sandy blond hair and impossible blue eyes. And his twin wasn't much different… That is… When she could find him….

Lovino and Feliciano were both so cute. She had to fight her inner fan-girl off, so she wouldn't pounce on them. Antonio... Well he was just sex on legs. Not to mention he was a great view from the front or the back. Francis was a perv… She wasn't too fond of him. Gilbert…. Well she didn't like him much either. But they were hot... And so infuriating. Ludwig was much better than Gilbert… Turns out they were brothers, she enjoyed talking to Ludwig. But her favorite was Kiku. He was quiet and enjoyed reading almost as much as her.

One late night, Arthur, Mrs. Wesley, Tonks and Alfred stayed up late and there was a knock at the door. Which Mrs. Wesley answered.

When she returned she was with a thin, pale boy, with messy black hair, bright green eyes, round black rimmed glasses and a thin lightning scare on his forehead.

"Ah Harry nice to see you again." Arthur said calmly.

"So like dude! Your this Harry guy dads been talking about? For some reason I thought you'd be taller. Well probably because you're a hero and heroes are tall. I mean look at me! I'm tall and I'M THE HERO!" Alfred said very loudly standing up. After he said this a rotten tomato came flying out of nowhere followed by an;

"SHUT UP BURGER BASTARD! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME GODDAMN SLEEP!"

**Choppy chapter is choppy. Late update is late. Gah.. THIS TOOK FOREVER. I just couldn't think of ANYTHING. So yeah, HARRY'S HERE~ woo….. WOO! So yeah~ Review? Pretty please? I'll give you a cookie! And who doesn't like cookies? **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


End file.
